


a touch of whimsy

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [28]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick sees something illogical happening.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	a touch of whimsy

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore.

“David, what is this?” Patrick asks, gently touching the lit fairy lights and new decor on the main table. It goes against David’s usual designs, but still seems to work in the general aesthetic of their store.

“I thought we could use a touch of whimsy,” David say, adjusting some headbands.

“Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” Patrick asks, shocked.

He looks closer at the wares and recognition of the items pulls his lips into a smile.

“You miss Alexis don’t you?”

David’s lip bite and mini pout tells him all he needs to know.


End file.
